


Evening Blue

by Solitary_Ghost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adults, Husbands, M/M, Romantic Fluff, haikyuu rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:40:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24900967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitary_Ghost/pseuds/Solitary_Ghost
Summary: I did get a request in my DMs but unfortunately I cant tag the person because it was on a different App. I've just decided to publish it here.I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	Evening Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I did get a request in my DMs but unfortunately I cant tag the person because it was on a different App. I've just decided to publish it here.  
> I hope you enjoy!

The wind was harsh. The snow stuck to the ground almost like glue, it would eventually freeze over. Ice was annoying unless it was in your lemonade cup on a hot summer day. In this case, it was the complete opposite of a hot summer's day. 

The two sat inside, staring out the window. Kei sighed, "I'll go grab some firewood tomorrow," he turned his attention back towards his computer, staring at the half-written article. 

A bright smile stayed on Shoyo's face, "it's okay, I'll go. I need to go shopping either way." He leaned over, staring at the screen on his husband's computer. 

Kei clicked his tongue, that was normal when he was irritated or pissed off. In his case, he was both. He stared at the screen, disappointed with how he was writing. Gently, his fingers tapped on the sides of his thighs. 

Shoyo chewed on his bottom lip, "you sound like a clock, what's wrong?" He laughed as Kei nudged him. 

Pushing up his glasses, Kei frowned. He tilted his head back, "I have to write an article for the brochure for the museum I work at. My brain can't function properly right now, it's pissing me off." He shut his computer, setting it down on the coffee table. 

Shoyo laid his head on his husband's lap, "maybe you just need a kiss?" He smiled cheekily, taking Kei's hands into his. 

"I rather kiss a metal pole outside." 

"Rude!" Shoyo sat up, "just one kiss? Please!" He pouted playfully, crawling into his lap. Kei sighed in defeat, placing a soft kiss on his husband's lips. It was gentle but loving, and their hands laced together as they were in between their chest. 

Kei was the first one to pull away, "okay now get off, I have to write." He pushed Shoyo off his lap, patting his thigh before reaching forward to grab his computer.

A dramatic, loud sigh pushed pass the ginger's lips, "you're so mean! Imma go play with the dog outside," he sat up but his hoodie was lightly tugged at. He turned on his heel, shivering as Kei glared at him. Shit.

"I don't want you getting sick, you're not going outside while it snows." 

Shoyo nodded, "fight me pole bean!" He smacked away the hand that grasped onto his hoodie, running off to grab his winter boots and fluffy jacket. Kei pushed the computer onto the couch, rushing over to stop his husband from going outside. 

The little bulldog ran past him, following the ginger outside. Kei slipped on his shoes, not caring if the laces were untied. He closed the door behind him, "Get back inside, you moron!" He shivered as the tiny, white snowflakes fluttered onto his face and in his blonde, curly hair. 

Shoyo threw some snow into the air, laughing happily. He glanced at his husband, "so you decided to join?" He reached down, petting his dog. 

"Get back inside, please?" Kei pulled Shoyo closer, shivering as his teeth chattered. 

Looking up in thought, Shoyo shrugged, "then stop being a party pooper!" He cackled before Kei flicked his forehead. 

The blonde glared, "I'll do you one better, we can go to bed. Now let's go," he tugged Shoyo inside, their dog following behind them. 

"Awe do you actually want to cuddle?!" 

"Shut up...."


End file.
